YMMWTDNTTYBWYSIYDICIPYIAGYARC TTSOSZAHNBHOGF
by durgurgurgur
Summary: And you thought your precious little fandom was safe


Disclaimer- R&R PLZ!! OMFG I LUV MORTAL KOMBAT!!111!!1one!! LOL but I don't own it. The song, My Immortal is by Evanescence- they are the greatest band EVER .

MORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBAT

You Make Me Want To Do Naughty Things To Your Body While You Sleep In Your Drug Induced Coma I Put You In After Giving You A Rooffie Colada- The true story of Sub Zero and his never before heard of gf

or... YMMWTDNTTYBWYSIYDICIPYIAGYARC- TTSOSZAHNBHOGF for short

MORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBAT

Hi! My name is Yumi Gloria Uzumaki and I live with my father in a small city just outside of Tokyo. My parents split when I was young (I'm 14 right now ) and my dad got custody of me, my mom got cutsody of my younger sister. Her name Ami Avery Uzumaki. Now traditionally, Japanese names have the family name first and then your given name... but I'm only half Japanese. My mother is American so me and my sister have American style names. I don't get to see her or my mother that often since they are on the other side of the world and that has been getting me down a lot these days (A/N- HA HA! Get real! I can't stand living with my sister! D:)

I go to a local middle school. It's lots of fun and I get along with everyone (except the jym teacher). Are uniforms are Green skirt and a white sailor shirt with a green collar and a red bow. It goes well with my blond hair that I keep in two pigtails at the top of my head and my emerald green eyes. When I'm finished school- I usually just go straight to my apartment and make my dinner and play video games. It's not that I'm unsocial or anything- I just haven't really been feeling like hang out with my friends.

I went strait home to the apartment where me and my dad live. He was away on a buisness trip and would be gone for the weekend. I decided I wanted to play Mortal Kombat after making myself some Ramen noodle (XD RAMEN!!) It was my favorite game. My favorite character was Sub Zero because he is strong and loyal and fights for honor.

There was a thunderstorm outside and I must not have noticed it but the last thing I remember was pressing start and then lightning stroke and everything around me went black. And then all of a sudden I was falling and landed on someone!!1!

MORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBAT

When I looked up I was in a totally different place. It was dark and gloomy and seemed very evil. I WAS IN DARK WORLD!!

"Are you OK?" a voice asked me. I looked up. It was Sub Zero!! (OMG I WISH XDXDXD) I jumped up and threw my arms around him and said "Sub Zero I Love You! I know all about you and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my live with you! I know you are a honourable ninja and you are the strongest! Come back with me to my world with me!"

But Sub Zero just looked at me as though he were in shock. And then there was an earth quake and a voice that I recognized right away as Shao Kahn (I've played so many game :P ) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he said in a loud omnomnominous voice? "THIS IS MORTAL KOMBAT! YOU MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVAL!"

And then, out of nowhere a wall of fire came and there was Scorpion- Sub Zero's greatest enemy (A/N- Scorpion is really cute too though! I would luv a Sub Zero and Scorpion sammich OMGLOL ) I was supposed to fight him! How?! I can't fgith! I'm just a school girl!

"TEST YOUR MIGHT!" shouted Shao Kahn bodiless voice! and Scorpion ran after me.

"STOP!" cried Sub Zero and he defeated Scorpion with several square square down triangle combos... TWICE! Flawless Victory. Mortal Kombat was over. Sub Zero is a winner.

He turned to me and said, "Yumi, I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears of another Mortal Kombat. I don't want you to leave me but if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave me right now before it hurts too much. If you stay any longer the thought of your prence still lingering here would not leave me alone... like wounds that would never heal. The pain would be too real for me to handle. And no amount of time that past could erase my sorrow. Let me go back with you to your world." He took of his mask and kissed me.

"When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears. I'll hold your hand through all of your years if you'll have, all of me."

And so we went back to my world together and were happy.

MORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBATMORTALKOMBAT

Later that night Sub Zero and I were in the living room watching Mortal Kombat on DVD and we started to make out when the phone rang. Sub Zero answered the phone. He said, "Hello?"

A loud masuclin voice answered "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" Sub Zero panicked and hug up the phone. When he told me what had happened I went as white as a ghost... my father had died two years ago in a car accident.

THEN WHO WAS PHONE?

fin


End file.
